The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus adjusts the angle of an operation panel. Specifically, the image forming apparatus acquires user information from a wireless terminal and adjusts the angle of the operation panel based on the acquired user information. The user information includes height, age, indication of the existence of a disability and a type thereof, user ID, and name information.